


Butterscotch Pudding

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Marvel Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), spider-man homecoming
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: I'm on my period, I'm craving butterscotch pudding well reading Tom Holland fics. This is the child born from my suffering.





	Butterscotch Pudding

Blood. 

Cramps. 

Mood swings. 

Oh my. 

Yep, it was that time of the month again! 

And this time, the cycle was hitting harder than usual. You had already sacrificed three pairs of panties to Mother Nature that would need to be prewashed before they entered the washer. Had to wash your sheets twice, and cramps were especially badly affecting your mood. 

But it got worse. 

I know your thinking-what could possibly be worse than those damn cramps? 

God damn cravings. 

Y'all know when those cravings slam into you hard--most of the time it was chocolate but it could also be tacos or ice cream or chicken nuggets. You never know. 

When you didn't satisfy them, it drives you bonkers and itches at you until it gets done. 

So when you were craving butterscotch pudding it was more than an itch--it was a god damn addiction. Your taste buds tingled at the thought of butterscotch pudding. The sweet and unique flavor of it--you hadn't had it in so long. 

Thing was though the Avengers base was miles upon miles away from any grocery store carrying the pudding. And you weren't talking about those cheap store bought brand-no!-you wanted the kind that you make. Where you pour milk into a pot and heat it up and dump the mix in and instant pudding! 

It especially warmed your tummy when it was still warm. The thought of it made you groan in agony, clutching the heating pad closer to your body. 

You heard a gentle tapping on your door. 

"Enter!" You called.

The second Peter stepped in your immeadiately outstretched your arms.

"Help! I'm suffering." You whimpered. 

"What's wrong babe?" He asked sitting down on the edge of your bed. 

"Three words. Time, of, month." 

Peter awes in understanding. Unlike the stereotypical boyfriend he didn't cringe or be overdramatic about it. Being raised by his aunt she made sure that he understood that time of the month. Most of it he learned himself with his aunt's wild mood swings.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well." He pulled you into his lap and hugged you close, kissing your forehead. 

You nearly cried at his sweetness. 

"Hey...Peter...do you think you can do something for me?" You asked. 

"Anything (Name).".

"Can you please go to the store and grab some butterscotch pudding? Not the pre made stuff, the small cook and serve ones? Please?" 

"Really? I thought for a second you wanted me to grab some feminine products." Peter chuckled. 

"It wouldn't be the first time." You giggled. 

"Alright, will it make you feel any better?" 

You nodded. 

"Okay." He kissed your temple one more time before placing you back on the bed. 

"I'll be back with your pudding!" He called...

Later on as you shuffled around the house, Peter returned with your father Tony..

"We got the pudding to satisfy the monster." Tony announced, pinching your nose. 

"Daaaaad!" You whined. 

He chuckled, "What my little gremlin?" 

"You better get out of here before I kick your ass!" You warned. 

Tony quickly left the room. 

"I got you your pudding." You took the bag and sure enough he had grabbed a couple boxes of pudding..

"Thank you so much!" 

"Of course, I just want you to feel comfy babe." Peter chuckled.

Before he could even finish his sentence you got right to work making the pudding. In only a few minutes you and Peter were shoveling butterscotch pudding.in your mouth. 

Well...you were practically breathing in the pudding, Peter was eating much more slower. When you ran out of pudding you placed the bowl onto the coffee table.. 

"Craving satisfied!"

**Author's Note:**

> Even after this I still don't have my butterscotch pudding :'( !


End file.
